Disciplinary System For Mods, Admins, and Beauros
As stated before, all chat mods, admins, and beaurocrats are expected to conduct themselves in an orderly and mature fashion. This page is for the newly implimented demerits system for mods, admins, and beauros. If you are familiar with Harry Potter's House Points system, then this is very similiar. This system is only appliciable for mods, admins, and beauros. Everyone else will follow the punishment system outlined in the Wiki Rules and Chat Rules. How It Works Base Level Mods, admins, and beauros will start with a base level of 500 demerits. Certain things you do will earn you demerits back in case you've lost some. Punishable offenses will cost you demerits. If you have a punishment in place and you earn enough demerits to put you above that level, it will not cancel out your current punishment. It must be served out, in full. Earning Demerits Doing great things for this wiki earns you demerits! Earned Demerits Point Values *Create a page (with at least 250 words): 5 demerits *Earn a bronze badge: 5 demerits *Earn a silver badge: 10 demerits *Earn a gold badge: 15 demerits *Accumulate 250 edits: 5 demerits *Accumulate 500 edits: 15 demerits *Accumulate 1000 edits: 25 demerits *Accumulate 2500 edits: 50 demerits *Accumulate 5000 edits: 100 demerits Losing Demerits Breaking the rules will cost you demerits so be sure to follow the rules and set an example. Lost Demerits Point Values *Excessive Language/Name Calling: 5 demerits *Excessive Trolling: 5 demerits *Slightly Threatening Behavior: 10 demerits *Storming Out of Chat Angry or To Upset People: 10 demerits *Offensive Graphics, Messages, Blogs, etc that may upset someone: 25 demerits *Removing Your or Anyone Else's User Rights In Anger: 50 demerits *Threatening Serious Harm On Yourself To Hurt Others or On Others: 50 demerits *All other instances of breaking the rules is up to discretion of other mods, admins, and beauros as to the number of demerits to deduct. Must be agreed on by all mods, admins, and beauros present to keep it fair. Editing Your Own Discipline Section UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES, UNLESS APPROVED BY JAMESONOTP PERSONALLY, can you ever edit your own discipline section. This site has history and we can find out if you did. If you get caught, it's an automatic 2 day ban. If I approve any edits, I will leave my signature under that entry along with a summary of the edit. How To Add To Someone's Discipline Section This is an example entry for gained demerits: #July 3, 2012: Earned a lucky edit badge. Gained 15 demerits. Demerits total is now 51'5'. Posted by JamesonOTP This is an example entry for lost demerits: #July 3, 2012: Threatened a fellow member. Lost 50 demerits. Agreed upon by CharyssaOTP and JamesonOTP. Demerits total is now 350. Issued a third warning. Demoted for 2 days and chat banned for one day. Posted by JamesonOTP. Note: To keep all lost demerits fair, at least 2 mods, admins, and/or beauros must agree upon it and one of them MUST be a beauro. Consequences *Fall to 450 demerits: Warning on Message Wall *Fall to 400 demerits: 2nd Warning on Message Wall; 24 hour demotion *Fall to 350 demerits: 3rd Warning; 2 day demotion; 1 day chat ban *Fall to 300 demerits: 4th warning; 4 day demotion; 2 day chat ban *Fall to 250 demerits: 1 week demotion; 4 day chat ban *Fall to 200 demerits: 2 week demotion; 1 week chat ban *Fall to 150 demerits: Demoted to next lowest level until further notice; 2 week chat ban *Fall to 100 demerits: Stripped of all user rights; 2 day wiki ban; and 2 week chat ban *Fall to 50 demerits: 4 day wiki ban; 3 week chat ban *Fall to 0 demerits: One week wiki ban; 2 month block from regaining user rights; 1 month chat ban Discipline Sections Beaurocrats JamesonOTP # Zinnia3 # CharyssaOTP # Fallin' # Administrators Parachuting # Doc # ClevanOTP # Chat Mods Juan # Meg # James # Ali # Sebastian # Laura # Category:Admin Maintained